1. Field of the Invention
The object of this invention is the apparatus for ski exercising and rehabilitation, intended to serve for both beginning and professional skiers who shall later ski on snow on either carving or traditional skis, water skis or snowboards. The apparatus serves also for rehabilitation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ski exercising apparatus known from the Polish patent application No. 315277 is equipped with a run deck, located above the base frame, rotatably attached to both by means of drive levers. The deck has an element which stimulates a free motion of skis, main element holding the skis, ski holders with moving pivots, rows of track rolls located under drive shafts, stationary elastic bristled mat. At least one elastic element is mounted eccentrically on the base frame.
A drawback of this solution is its one-sided single-purpose usefulness. There is no possibility to use it with various ski equipment types, for rehabilitation and, what is most important, to use it by beginners, especially children, because the springing element stimulating free movement of skis restricts the free movement with skis and enforces constant concentration of the trainee in commanding the skis.
The objective of this invention is to design an apparatus, which shall serve for ski exercising of any of the five types of skis, as well as for the rehabilitation of many human organs.